captainswan fanfiction
by xKillianxSwanx
Summary: Here's my take on season 7 still including Henry being in a different relm but storybrookes pov, mainly captainswan but obviously some other characters and ships too ;)


Killian couldn't sleep but he didn't want to wake is swan who was currently snuggled up against his chest, she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately cause she was too busy worrying about Henry who was perfectly fine, he was with Regina I mean yes Killian hadn't always got along with her but if anyones safe with Regina it's Henry, she wouldn't lay a hand on him and if she did emma would destroy her.

Emma gently brushed Killians abs with her hand as she was repositioned herself in her sleep, Killian couldn't help but chuckle and think to himself "she cant even resist me in her sleep".

"Mmm... Huh?" emma mumbled

"shhh, go back to sleep my love" Killian said in a voice that made his accent soft

"What time is it? " she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"probably somewhere after 9:00"

Emma chuckled "Killian I'm gonna be late for work."

Emma didn't want to go to work, she'd rather cuddle with her pirate all day, but she knew she had to go.

"it's alright love, I called in sick for you" he said as he let his fingers get tangled in her beautiful golden hair. "you look beautiful, " he said with a smile.

Emma giggled putting her hand on top of his. "I just woke up I look like a mess"

Killian intertwined their fingers as their eyes met. "you always look beautiful." he said in a low tone.

"I love you so much Killian" she said caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, emma" Killian said as he slowly got up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be done in a bit"

"are you sure you don't want me to join you, love"

"Killian!" emma gave him a playful swat.

Killian smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be downstairs," "ok"

Killian went downstairs and into the kitchen and got out the pancake mix since Henry taught him how to make pancakes before he left, even though he didn't really agree with eating pancakes for breakfast since they were,

'pure suger and nothing healthy'

But he made an exception for his swan.

After Emma got out of the shower she brushed her hair and put on a simple outfit: blue jeans and a white shirt. She adjusted her hair as she walked downstairs to find Killian making pancakes,

"since when did you start cooking" she said with a smile.

"since Henry taught me, " he flipped a pancake.

"you look stunning, swan."

Emma smiled trying not to blush.

"thank you"

Killian stacked the pancakes he had made and give Emma a kiss on the forehead as he sat the plate on the kitchen table while grabbing the sirup and butter. Emma sat down in front of the stack whilest watching Killian grab the butter and sirup, he put them on the table and she quietly grabbed the sirup.

Emma took a bite of her pancakes which where drowning in sirup and smiled.

"wow, you make good pancakes."

Killian smiled. "why thank you darling;"Killian smiled. He got up from his seat and took Emma's plate once she was done,

"I'll take care of it," she said getting up.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I don't think so my darling swan,"

"Killian, I can do it myself. What's with you today? Doing everything for me,"

Killian smiled as he washed her plate.

"you are capable of doing it yourself but I want to do it for you, and I don't need an excuse to do nice things for my wife. Plus you've been through alot, pan, the snow queen, Hades, becoming the dark one to save me, the final battle, you deserve this, you deserve all the happiness and love and wonderful treatment in the world love. And I'm here to do my best to give that to you."

Emma's eyes glistened with tears as her heart almost exploded because of all the love she felt.

"oh Killian, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

He wiped her tear, "it is I who doesn't deserve you love,"

Emma let herself fall into his loving arms as he stroked her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you," she said almost a wisper

"I love you too" he said quickly before connecting their lips, they broke the kiss due to the lack of air.

Emma smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to the living to get her keys, but she was interrupted by something... Her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, stating his claim in the process.

"Killian, I have to go to work!" she yelled whilst giggling.

Killian wined, "but I don't want you to go!"

The princess turned around in the arms of her pirate. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes the corners of her mouth starting to curl into a smile, she slowly connected there lips into a passionate kiss. Emma smiled against his lips as she whispered

"me neither, if I could I would spend all day cuddling with you but I can't, Davids expecting me, I gotta go, ok?"

He sighed. "ok..." he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
